Uchiha Index
Index Uchiha (Uchiha Index, ''うちはインデックス) Is a OC made by Last Resort. Is a ninja in Konoha, and is protected by Team Kakashi. Background Much of her background is currently unknown because of the periodic memory loss that was brought upon her. Although, Index thinks she was born and raised in Konoha, although they don't have any knowledge that she was ever there. She also thinks she is 10, but that might also not be true, because some people from other villages said that they saw her a few years before that. Her name 'Index' is based on a book that is full of forbidden scrolls. Called: "The list of forbidden scrolls". Which is what she has inside of her, all 20001 scrolls in her. She was chosen as the one to hold them because she has a photographic memory and she doesn't get effected by the effects the scrolls cause. People say it was burned and destroyed. Personality She is often elated by things that an adult would find mundane and is slightly ignorant and curious of modern battle moves. She is usually Child-ish and sly around people and is very blunt when it comes to death. She can be easily irritated in a similar manner to how a child reacts to something they don't like- especially when it comes to people being rude- people who are rude or mean are often bitten by Index as punishment, occurring even in serious situations or in front of important persons. She kinda is a bit sadistic and brat-ish, but can be serious in some serious situations. In battle, though, her moves can be difficult to read as her humorous remarks often serve as a diversion; this in turn, combined with her cunning style of combat, can prove to be a deadly combination. She is also somewhat vicious and possesses a blood-thirsty nature, indicating that she enjoys taking away the life of someone as if she was destined to end them. Appearance Index is small in stature, has a petite build, and, much to her chagrin, a flat chest. She is very childish, as in when she always wants to get someone's attention with many annoying ways. It can be assumed that she is very young and sort of annoying child. She has short fluffy black hair that reaches just above her shoulders with bangs that cover her forehead. Her eyes are wide, and naturally a blood red color. She wears a baggy black sweat-shirt with dark skinny jeans, her ninja boots cover her skinny jeans up to her knees. Abilities She lacks genjutsu and ninjutsu, but is skilled in close combat and is proficient with using an array of weapons. She keeps needles hidden in her sweat-shirt, a needle holder wrapped around her stomach and has stiletto in her left boot. She's able to teleport any object total weight of 130.7 kilograms, to a distance of 81.5 meters from herself. She isn't able to teleport herself, but also other people. Her taijutsu consists ofthrows and take-downs that compensate for her small size. Index specifically focuses on drop kicks especially. Kekkei Genkai She DOES NOT have the Sharingan. Status Part II ---- > NOT FINISHED <----- Trivia * She loves strawberry jam, and basically has it everyday. * Her hobbies are training and annoying people * She doesn't wear a bra, much to Sakura annoyance. * Her favorite phrase is; ''"If you don't have anything nice to say, then say it!" * She sometimes has a habit of saying '''Wa' ''alot. Reference She's going to be in a fanfiction I'm currently writing right now. I'll post the link when I publish it. Category:DRAFT